


About Babies and Risotto

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted - Fandom
Genre: Cooking, Cravings, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, pure fluff actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Mike spend a lazy Saturday at home and not even his pregnancy could stop Ben from cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Babies and Risotto

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> This is the first work in this 'fandom'
> 
> Please don't hate ? 
> 
> I mean its a fanfiction and the whole thing was a headcanon from a friend of mine (littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com) and me and i ask her if i should write it so i did it.  
> So now we are here and I want to underline it again: Its fiction. 
> 
> don't like it ? don't read it :) 
> 
> Thanks :)

 

 

„Uhhrgg.“ Ben grumbled when he opened his eyes. Mike was spooning him, one arm around Ben's middle and the other one for Ben to use as a pillow, pressing his nose into Ben's neck.

“Mhhh?” came the reply while Mike's thumb drew soft patters into the stretched skin of Ben's belly.

“ ’m have to pee.” Ben said and felt Mike smiling into his neck. “And?” “I don’t want to get up .”

Mike had to laugh softly before he buried his face back into the warm person in front of him. “Why?” he asked after a few quiet moments.

“Because if I move, I will end up vomiting. And it’s warm here.” Ben said wiggling deeper into Mike's embrace. Mike nuzzled back into Ben's neck and they both fell into a comfortable silence. A few moments later Ben groaned and slipped out of the bed before he sprinted to the bathroom. 

Mike stumbled over a pair of trousers on the floor on his way to Ben. After he finally arrived at the bathroom door, Ben already flushed and was now looking at his stomach. The six month bulk stood out proudly and the skin stretched over their child was covered in light stretchmarks.

Mike walked up to Ben and slung his arms around Ben's middle before dropping a kiss on his shoulder. “Alright?” he muttered against warm skin. “Yes.” Ben said and leaned against Mike yawning loudly before scrunching his nose. “I’m hungry. “He stated and turned in Mike's arms. Kissing him gently Ben freed himself from his lover's arms and strode into the kitchen.

“Maybe you should rest and I will do the cooking ?” Mike called after him and a loud laugh guided him into the kitchen.

“As much as I love you, I will never trust you with our kitchen all alone.” Ben said from where he had his head in the fridge. 

“But you seem so tired.” Mike came up to Ben and looked at him in concern. It was true, Ben had dark rings under his eyes and his skin looked paler than ever.

“It's because of all the kicking the little man in me is doing.” Ben told him and made a happy noise when he found the roasted chili which he kept in the fridge, immediately staring to nibble on it while he took various ingredients out and placed them on the counter. Mike just stood there and watched amazed how graceful Ben moved in the kitchen as the pregnant man started to make risotto. A quick glance to the clock showed him that it was 10am on a Saturday morning.

Not the best time to make risotto but it was better than to wake up next to someone who eats cucumber dipped in Nutella.

“Can I at least make myself some eggs?” Mike asked as Ben was cutting the onions. The man looked up and nodded. “Can I help you with something for the risotto?” Mike was setting a pan on the stove and started the flame. “Cut those mushrooms.” Ben said and pointed to the mushrooms lying next to the onions on the chopping board.

“Okay.”

After Mike cracked his eggs into the hot pan and started to help Ben with his mushrooms the front door bell rang.

Ben , who was munching on his roasted chili stirring the cut onions in some butter looked questioning at Mike who shrugged his shoulders.

After a few seconds of silence Ben groaned and pushed at Mike's shoulders. “Go, open the door. I will look after your eggs.”

“You always do.” Mike replied and got an extra shove before he walked to the front door and opened it. Outside stood Barry holding a package of swizz chocolate in his hand. “You mentioned it once that Ben craves chocolate.” Barry explained. “What the hell are you doing here on a Saturday morning?” Mike shot back and rubbed his temples before opening the door as wide as possible so that Barry could slip in.

“I actually want to talk to Ben and you about babies…” Barry said and Mike started to laugh. “Well okay, Ben is in the kitchen. “

“When is he not.” Barry joked and followed Mike into the kitchen.

Mike came to stand next to Ben continuing cutting the mushrooms before dumping them into the hot pot next to his eggs on the stove.

“I heard you two, so give me the sweets and start talking.” Ben said and held his palm upside up out. Barry placed the treats in his hand and then he took a deep breath.

“When were you sure that you want to have a baby ?” he asked and then busied himself with roaming through their fridge.

With a glace to Mike who put his fried eggs on a plate Ben smiled before he answered. “We were never sure. It just happened and now we are both happy and excited over the fact that we soon have a son running around here. Maybe it was the moment I found out. The moment when Mike was grinning at me and we both had tears in our eyes. “ Ben had to grin at the memory. “Why are you asking ?”

“Well I kind of want to have a baby too? I mean I see you every day and I see how it changed you and how happy it made you.“ Mike gave Barry a little pat on his back.

“But you aren’t sure that the same will apply to you, right?.” Mike smiled and sat on top of the counter to eat his eggs. “Do you want some?” He asked when he saw Barry looking at his plate.

“Na, already ate breakfast. And yeah, I have the feeling that I will chicken out when it happens. That I will be afraid of everything and won’t be a good dad.”

Ben, meanwhile, stopped stirring his risotto and now watched Barry, who paced around the kitchen.

“You can’t be a bad father. You have us. “ Ben told him. “But if you have the feeling that it would be too much for you then maybe wait some more years.” Ben suddenly groaned and leaned back against the counter while his hands splayed over his tummy. “Mike, he is kicking rather hard right now.” Ben said breathless. Mike was there in less than a second and placed one hand on Ben's lower back and the other on his tummy.

“Sit down?” Mike asked while he was looking around for a chair. “Yes please.” Ben said, still holding his belly.

Barry nearly ran into the dining room and grabbed the first chair he could find and brought it back into the kitchen where Ben let himself sink into the chair.

“Thanks Barry.” Ben muttered and gripped Mikes hand in his own holding them together on the top of his belly. “You can touch too if you want.” Ben said when he saw Barry standing there, shifting from one foot to another.

A gently hand came to rest next to his own and Mike's on his belly and all three of them could feel when the child pressed his foot against their hands.

“Maybe until he is old enough to walk or speak. Maybe then another baby in our gang would be good.” Both Ben and Mike looked at their friend and then smiled. “Do whatever you think is the best, Barry. “Mike said and gave him another reassuring smile.

“I will, thanks guys.” He said and chased a look at the clock on the oven and smiled apologizing. “I have to go. Sorry guys.” He embraced Mike and tried the same with Ben but ended up nearly falling over. So he gave Ben a pat on the arm and then he crouched down in front of Ben's belly and patted it too. “Be good to your daddy. And your other daddy. They are awesome people.” They all laughed at the comment and soon after Mike said his goodbye to Barry at the door and watched his friend leave in a hurry.

Mike came back through the door into the kitchen and saw how Ben was popping pieces of the chocolate into his mouth. A big grin on his lips. “You look so adorable.” Mike said and had to snicker at the face Ben made.

“Go and keep stirring my Risotto.” Ben said and kept on eating the chocolate. Mike leaned down and gave Ben a deep kiss, tasted the rich chocolate on his tongue.

“You taste really good.” Ben made a huffing noise and pointedly looked at the stove where the risotto stood.

“Yeah okay, what do I have to do?”

“Stir it, add some white wine, stir some more. And add some Parmesan and butter at the end.” Ben said between eating the chocolate.

“And don’t forget the spring of mint at the end.” Mike grinned and his boyfriend threw a piece of chocolate at his head. Silence settled comfortably around them which was disrupted by sounds of sweet kisses from time to time.

At the end they both were sitting in their bed, Ben's back to Mike's chest, eating from a big bowl full of mushroom risotto which stood on a few pillows between Ben's legs.

“I love you.” Mike mumbled after he placed the bowl on the nightstand and put both of his arms around the body before him.

“I love you too” Ben said and closed his eyes. Slowly but surely, they both fell asleep again.

It was a Saturday and they both needed it.

 


End file.
